Dawn of a New Day
by Yami-Chan.com
Summary: It's Sasuke's 13th birthday and so he decides to vist Itachi. ONESHOT


Dawn of a New Day

--------------------------------------

The sky darkened behind him. He stared at his enemy. The man that stood in front of him had taken everything from his life. He had set out to avenge his kinsfolk. This man, he hated his very existence. Why he had taken his family from him, he didn't know. It was finally time, HIS time.

"Hello, big brother." He'd done it. He'd made the first move. Now he just had to wait and watch. For his plot was about to unfold.

"Ah, hello, Sasuke." The sound of his name rolling of his older brother's tongue like that sickened Sasuke. "I didn't expect to see you here. Are you having a good 13th birthday so far? You're not a kid anymore. Now, you are my enemy. We shall fight like men."

"Stop toying with me Itachi." Sasuke was getting impatient. "Don't you want to fight? Or do you think I'm too weak to fight?"

Uchiha Itachi laughed at his smaller sibling's words. _'Sasuke LOOKS stronger. Should I fight him? Of course! I wouldn't want to fail his expectations. I think I'll at least give him the first hit, as a birthday present from me.'_ "I'm ready when you are, little brother."

Uchiha Sasuke smirked and ran towards Itachi, kunai in hand. As soon as he was approximately three feet from his brother, Sasuke leaped into the air and seemed to disappear. He had used a teleportation jutsu mixed with a genjutsu. He'd trapped Itachi inside his own little world. In reality, he stood, arms crossed, smirk in place, five meters from Itachi. The jump and kunai was to throw his brother off his trail and to give himself time to do the hand seals necessary to perform the genjutsu.

The sound of Sasuke's malicious laughter surrounded Itachi. He slowly turned a full circle, trying to find Sasuke. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT?" Itachi called with his voice full of rage. A shuriken flew toward him and he jumped, dodging it. "COME AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

"What's the matter big brother? Scared? Are you afraid your poor, stupid, defenseless little brother has gotten stronger? Or maybe you're afraid I'm going to beat you?" Sasuke laughed again. Then he jumped at Itachi and slashed him with a kunai. He was behind him now. "And to answer your earlier question, yes, I'm having a **_GREAT _**birthday. Thirteen years of growing stronger, and I've finally reached the point of defeating you and avenging our family!"

"STOP IT!" Itachi roared. He'd forgotten all about keeping calm when he'd found that Sasuke was finally strong enough to defeat him. He tried to fight back by throwing a kunai in the direction he thought Sasuke would most likely be. It hit Sasuke's left shoulder, breaking the genjutsu's spell. He threw a round of shuriken at Sasuke, all six of them hitting his target.

Sasuke cringed at the feel of the shuriken piercing his skin. Then he darted around Itachi and slammed a kunai into his brother's back. Itachi's scream of pain echoed through out the empty forest they were inhabiting at the moment. Sasuke then jumped up and came down, fist aiming for Itachi's skull, spinning with an inhuman force. Itachi was pounded into the hard, dry, cracked earth as Sasuke's fist hit his head.

"Give up yet Itachi?" Sasuke barked out along with more malicious laughter. Itachi screamed in response, the poison injected into the kunai Sasuke had forced into his back kicking in. Sasuke continued to laugh at his brother's extreme pain. "Or are we having too much fun to stop just yet?" Sasuke smirked at the man who had haunted his dreams since that faithful night when Sasuke was eight.

Itachi had slaughtered their entire clan. Before that day, the Uchiha clan had been the most respected clan in Konoha. Then, everything had been ripped out from under Sasuke's feet. Sasuke had never known why Itachi had chosen to leave him alive, but he suspected that Itachi wanted to wait and see if he would ever surpass him. If that was the reason, then Sasuke certainly had lived up to his brother's expectations.

Sasuke looked into his brother's eyes and saw only the excruciating pain Sasuke had given to him. Sasuke felt no guilt towards what he was in the process was doing. He wouldn't kill his brother until he heard Itachi beg for death.

"Sasuke…please…end this pain. End it…now." Sasuke grinned at his brother's words. This was what he was waiting for.

"Of course big brother, of course." Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him out of the ground. Then he grabbed a kunai from the holster on his thigh. "Good bye, big brother." As he said those last words to his brother, he slammed the kunai into Itachi's heart, his hand still grasping Itachi's.

--------------------------------------

As the sun rose many hours later, Sasuke looked up from his lifeless brother's face. "I guess this is it, the dawn of a new day." With those words, he threw his brother's body over his shoulder and headed for the private graveyard where the rest of his clan lay.

He gently lowered his brother's body into a coffin with the Uchiha symbol with the words 'Uchiha Itachi' surrounding it. He then closed the lid and placed the coffin holding his brother's body ceremoniously into the ground. He then filled the hole with dirt. The grave marker read, "Uchiha Itachi. Born: June 9, 1986 Died: July 23, 2006 A loved son, older brother, best friend, and worst enemy until the very end. May you rest in piece."

Sasuke then said, "Goodbye, big brother." and walked away into the red dawn.

--------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading my first oneshot! It was written for Sasuke's B-Day. That was my first written fight scene. I'm still just a beginner though so try to post considerate reviews!

/… 3 Hija del Sucio…/


End file.
